Imperious
Imperious (referring to himself as the "Dark Wizard"), also known as "Master Imperious" is one of the two major antagonists from Power Rangers Mystic Force, alongside Morticon. He is a selfish evil wizard that sees and believes that magic itself as a way to fulfill one's own desires and dreams. He is the main antagonist in the second half of Mystic Force and is the archenemy of Daggeron the Solar Knight Ranger. He takes over as the new general of the Morlocks after Morticon is destroyed. He was voiced by Stuart Devine. History Imperious was once a human known as Calindor. He was a friend of Leanbow, Daggeron and Udonna. He was one of mystic warriors, who defended the human world from dark forces of underworld. However, he was corrupted by dark magic and betrayed mystic warriors. In the great battle, he attacked Daggeron. When the battle ended they both were cursed. Daggeron was turned into a frog, and Calindor was turned into the a mummy. Years later Necrolai found Imperious' mummy in the cave and revived him. After Morticon was destroyed Imperious became the new general of the morlocks. Imperious was not loyal to Octomus, so he wanted to overthrow Octomus and become the new ruler of the underworld. He also wanted to destroy the power rangers and solar knight and to conquer the human world, But all his plans failed. Imperious worked with Koragg, but Koragg hated Imperious because of his dirty methods. In his first fight with rangers Imperious, easily defeated all of the rangers. But they combined their powers with Jenji and defeated him. Then he returned to the underworld. Imperious also enjoyed turning Leelee into a bug. He summoned many monsters from the underworld to help him with his plans. He summoned his old friend Jester and ordered him to destroy Briarwood with a mystic spell, But that plan failed. Imperious also tried to steal the Xenotome. He disguised himself as Calindor, But Daggeron spoiled his plan. He also summoned the monster Behemoth and ordered him to destroy Briarwood with a magic wedge. But Behemoth was defeated by Daggeron, Imperious also cheated Koragg and made him give his mystic power to Necrolai. But even with Koragg's power and the monster Screamer Necrolai failed to defeat the rangers. Imperious created his new plan to defeat rangers and overthrow the master, He summoned four monsters, called the barbarian beasts. It the First 2 monsters were defeated by rangers, But Imperious ordered Fightoe and Fiftybelow to destroy Koragg, because he can spoile their plan and he will never betray the master. Two monsters nearly killed Koragg, but he survive. Later Imperious ordered barbarian beasts to steal Jenji from rangers. They suceeded in it. Imperious ordered Jenji to make the world where rangers never existed. Jenji made it and forces of darkness conquered the world. But rangers returned world back to normal with mystic tribunal. The rangers defeated barbarian beasts with their new powers from mystic tribunal. Imperious destroyed Fightoe in rage. He used the monster's life force to create a powerful monster Ursus and sent him to the human world. Ursus defeated yjr Solar Streake Megazord, but was defeated by rangers with new Manticor Megazord. Imperious' final plan was to steal power rangers mystic warriors powers and use it to revive Octomus. He summoned a monster Chimera, the most powerful monster of underworld. He stole the power rangers powers with Chimera, but Chimera was destroyed by Nick. Imperious later challenged Daggeron to a duel. The dark wizard cheated and nearly defeated Daggeron. He used Jenji, But Daggeron won and mortally wounded the evil sorcerer. Imperious was finally destroyed once and for all. Enemies *Udonna *Clare *Daggeron *Nick Russell *Xander Bly *Charlie "Chip" Thorn *Vida "V" Rocca *Madisson "Maddie" Roca Powers and Abilities Imperious is a skilled fighter and powerful wizard. He is even more powerful than Morticon. He balances out his physical strength with magical powers, which are the same kind of magic as the Mystic Rangers' only to a higher degree. And he can grow can grow to a size more than one hundred times the size of the Titan Megazord, making him one of largest monsters in history. Imperious also has the ability to summon and free monsters from the Underworld. He carries around a Folding fan that he also uses as a weapon as he can use it to send magical spells and it can also become a staff that can be used in battle. Despite his new form, he can return to being Calindor at will and use his old Ancient Mystic Mode. In his Ancient Mystic Mode, he uses a Mystic Sword similar to the one that Daggeron uses and that both used during their final duel, and was able to fight him evenly matched, showing that he hadn't forgotten any of his old fighting skills. This makes him the second strongest, and most powerful villain in Mystic Force, Koragg being the fourth, Morticon being the third, and The Master being the strongest and most powerful enemy in Mystic Force. Personality At first Calindor a was kind, helpful, caring, protective and honorable man. He was a good friend and ally to Leanbow, Daggeron and Udonna. But after he became Imperious he became an evil, ruthless, scheming, manipulative, calculating, traitorous and power-hungry sorcerer. He wanted power, wanted to rule the entire world, and was ready to betray and kill anybody, even his own allies. Imperious is also extremely arrogant, because he thought that Daggeron and rangers will never defeat him, and it caused his defeat in their final battle. Gallery Imperious the Dark Wizard.jpg|Imperious Trivia *Coincidentally, Imperious is Latin for "controller". *Unlike his Japanese counterpart Memmy, Imperious is more disloyal to his master while Memmy is more devoted and loyal to his master. *Imperious seems to be based of the Mummy and is similar to Imhotep as he was a rotting corpse brought back by a book and became more powerful than they ever was. *Imperious is very similar to Count Dooku from the Star Wars prequel trilogy, as they were once trained by the heroes (Leanbow and Yoda) and eventually turned to evil and betrayed their fellow allies (Mystic Warriors and the Jedi) as well as taking over as the leader of the evil organization and replacing their predecessors (Morticon and Darth Maul) and were later killed by the protagonists during their duel with them (Daggeron and Anakin Skywalker). The only difference is that Daggeron wins the duel by using Jenji and Anakin decapitates Dooku as ordered by Palpatine. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Mummies Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Ensemble Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil